


Türchen 48 - Vom Verlieren und vom Gewinnen

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [48]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Früher war das mit Mats perfekt. Aber dann wurde Mats komisch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 48 - Vom Verlieren und vom Gewinnen

**Author's Note:**

> Für neven4me. Du hast dir ein quasi noch nie gesehenes Paar gewünscht, dass hier quasi noch nie vorkam... XD Und jetzt ist es endlich soweit. Ich habe dir ja schon gesagt, dass der Plot steht und alles... Jetzt habe ich ihn endlich ausgeschrieben.

**Wortzahl:** 2438  
**Rating:** P12 Slash  
**Genre:** Romanze oder so

 

Mats war perfekt. Mats strahlte so viel aus – Witz, Intelligenz, Einfühlsamkeit. Mats hat ihn berührt, unendlich tief.

Als Neven zum ersten Mal Mats getroffen hat, hatte er gleich eine Schublade für ihn parat. 'Studententyp'. Er war seit einer Weile der erste Mann dieser Kategorie, mit dem Neven näher zu tun hatte, daher durfte Mats sich seine Schublade selbst gestalten. Und wie er das getan hat. Er hat die Klischees erfüllt, aber er hat auch so viele ungewöhnliche Dinge getan, die für Neven daraufhin den 'Mats'-Stempel, den 'Studententyp'-Stempel bekommen haben.

Das, was ihm aus ihrer Anfangszeit am meisten in Erinnerung geblieben ist, waren die Studentenkneipen. Sie sind von einer Kneipe zur nächsten getingelt, haben sämtliche Einrichtungen dieser Art im Ruhrpott abgeklappert – wenn es ihnen gereicht hat, haben sie einfach ganz studentenuntypisch ein Taxi nach Hause genommen.  
In einer solchen Kneipe fing das mit ihnen so richtig an – in einer spärlich ausgestatteten Kneipe mit billigem Bier und einer schlechten Band kam der Stein ins Rollen.

Warum so ein schöner Mann wie er noch Single ist, hat Mats Neven über die laute – Willen hatten sie, das musste man der Band lassen, nur am Talent scheiterte es – Musik hinweg gefragt. Und Neven hatte so viel von dem Bier, das ungefähr genauso qualitativ hochwertig war wie die Band, intus, dass er gar nicht erst versucht hat, Mats davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich nicht für Männer interessiert. Er hat einfach ganz frei geantwortet und ihm den wahren Grund verraten.  
Keine Zeit. Kein Platz in seinem Leben für eine Beziehung.

Bei ihrem nächsten Besuch in einem solchen Etablissement hat Mats auf die unpassende Hintergrundmusik verzichtet. Nach den ersten Getränken hat er Neven am Arm gepackt, nach draußen auf den Hof gezogen und dort damit konfrontiert, dass er mit Cathy, seiner Freundin, gesprochen hat.  
Er liebt sie noch, das hat er ihr schon versichert, das hat er bei diesem Gespräch auch Neven versichert. Aber irgendwie liebt er auch Neven und bei der Unterhaltung mit Cathy hat er beschlossen, dass er zweigleisig fahren will – und zwar so, dass beide davon wissen.

Es war perfekt.  
Mats war perfekt.

Bis die Fassade zu bröckeln begann.

~*~*~

Neven sitzt in seinem Auto und starrt das Lenkrad an. Es wäre so einfach, den Motor zu starten und loszufahren, doch er bekommt es einfach nicht hin. Eigentlich sollte er nämlich zu Mats fahren, aber...  
Er will nicht. Er will nicht zu Mats.

Dann gibt er doch auf und startet den Wagen. Das Ziehen in seiner Brust wird stärker. Verdammt, die Aussicht darauf, Mats zu sehen, zu spüren, dass zwischen ihnen etwas nicht stimmt, ist beschissen.

Auf den Weg achtet Neven nicht, er fährt intuitiv. Die Strecke kennt er ja.  
Erst nach einigen Straßen merkt er, dass er sich verfahren hat. Oder... Nicht wirklich verfahren. Er fährt nicht mehr den Weg zu Mats, aber trotzdem ist das eine Strecke, die er kennt.  
Die Strecke zu Marcel. Kurz wägt Neven seine Möglichkeiten ab. Doch obwohl er sich dafür entscheidet, umzudrehen und endlich zu seinem Freund zu fahren, bleibt er auf der Straße, nähert sich immer weiter Schmelles Haus an.

Schmelle nimmt ihn auf. Wie immer.  
Schmelle fragt nicht nach. Wie immer.  
Schmelle lässt ihn einfach schweigend auf seiner Couch sitzen und lenkt ihn dann mit dem Vorschlag, eine Runde zu zocken, ab.

~*~*~

„Du bist heute ziemlich schlecht, Mann.“

Grinsend sieht Neven hinüber zu Schmelle. Hat sein Gastgeber heute überhaupt schon eine Partie gewonnen? Eher nicht. Irgendwie ist er heute noch schlechter als sonst.  
Schmelle lacht nicht. Er erwidert seinen Blick, aber er bleibt dabei ernst.

„Du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst, okay?“

Auf einen Schlag ist Nevens Hochgefühl verschwunden. Das Spiel ist egal, nun ist wieder das, was er unbedingt verdrängen wollte, in den Vordergrund gedrückt.  
Er schluckt den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter und lächelt. Gezwungen, doch immerhin ein Lächeln. Ist ja alles in Ordnung, so ziemlich.

„Klar. Du mir auch.“

Schmelles Blick bleibt weiterhin ernst. Und Neven kommt sich verdammt durchleuchtet vor.

~*~*~

'Du kannst mit mir reden.'

Neven mag es, Schmelle zu besuchen. Es hat ihm gut getan. Doch seit Schmelle ihn darauf angesprochen hat, dass er ihm sein Herz ausschütten kann, ist es anders.  
Es ist verlockend. Plötzlich sind die Besuche nicht mehr nur eine Möglichkeit, sich abzulenken – plötzlich gibt es auch noch die Option, dass er das verarbeitet, darüber spricht.

Er würde es so gerne tun. Würde einfach sagen, dass Mats ihn nicht mehr will, dass Mats ihn nicht mehr liebt und dass auch er Mats vielleicht nicht mehr liebt.  
Aber er bringt die Wörter nicht über seine Lippen. Und so lässt er Treffen für Treffen Schmelles ernsten, forschenden Blick über sich ergehen und versucht, sich abzulenken.

~*~*~

„Mats ist fremdgegangen.“

Nicht nur Schmelle zuckt zusammen. Auch Neven ist überrumpelt von seiner eigenen Courage.  
Bis gerade eben haben sie wieder gezockt, so wie meistens, wenn er zu Schmelle flüchtet. Während er auf den Fernseher gestarrt hat, sind seine Gedanken umhergeschweift und dann muss sich irgendwie sein Mund verselbstständigt haben.

Scheiße, es ist raus. Jetzt hat er es gesagt, jetzt stehen die Worte im Raum.  
Erst mit ein paar Sekunden Verzögerung bekommt er mit, dass Schmelle das Spiel pausiert hat und dann erst seinen eigenen Controller weglegt, bevor er Nevens aus seiner Hand nimmt. Mehr tut er nicht. Danach sieht er ihn abwartend an.  
Neven starrt auf seine nun leeren Hände.

„Mats ist fremdgegangen. Aber er hat sich dafür entschuldigt und gesagt, er will alles wiedergutmachen.“

Er lacht. Erst ist es nur ein hohles, sarkastisches Lachen, doch dann... Sein sogenannter Freund ist lächerlich. Ein Witz. Das wird Neven jetzt so richtig bewusst und so wird sein Lachen immer ehrlicher. Er lacht über Mats, lacht über sein Verhalten, über seine Versprechen.  
Schmelle sieht ihn etwas überfordert an.

„Das ist scheiße, Mann.“

Allmählich beruhigt sich Neven. Ein kleines Stückchen Gewissheit bleibt jedoch. Die Erkenntnis von gerade eben tut ihm echt gut. Was das angeht, hat ihm das Gespräch mit Schmelle jetzt schon geholfen – alleine wäre er wohl nicht an den Punkt gekommen, an dem er einfach mal über Mats gelacht hätte.

„Nicht mal das. Es war eine weitere Enttäuschung, es hat zu dem neuen Mats gepasst und irgendwie war es mir echt egal.“  
„Okay, jetzt halt' mal kurz die Luft an.“

Kein Vorwurf, das sieht er an Schmelles Gesicht. Und dort sieht er auch, dass die Überforderung verschwunden ist. Schmelle hat die Lage sondiert, er hat sich nun auf das Gespräch eingestellt.  
Dafür spricht, dass er aufsteht, aus dem Zimmer geht und mit zwei bereits geöffneten Bierflaschen zurück kommt. Sie stoßen an, dann packt Schmelle ihn im Nacken.

„Eine weitere Enttäuschung also?“  
„Ja. Und nicht die letzte. Er hat tatsächlich versucht, es wiedergutzumachen. Nur halt nicht bei mir – sondern nur bei Cathy.“

Das Bier ist angenehm kühl, stellt Neven fest, als er einen Schluck seine Kehle herunter rinnen lässt.  
Plötzlich fällt es ihm ganz leicht, über Mats zu sprechen. Die Hemmschwelle, die ihn dazu gebracht hat, alles für sich zu behalten, ist verschwunden.

„Weißt du, als das mit Mats begann... Ich habe verstanden, warum er sowohl mich als auch Cathy wollte. Er war nicht wie wir – er war ein bisschen wie Cathy, er war ein bisschen wie ich. Er war unser Mittelding. Aber jetzt...“

Schmelle nickt verständnisvoll. Auch er kennt Cathy nun seit einigen Jahren – und Neven sowieso. Er versteht, was er damit sagen will.

„Jetzt rückt er immer mehr Richtung Cathy. Er wird immer oberflächlicher, seine Interessen sind immer mehr die von Cathy und sein Verhalten sowieso. Aber es ist nicht nur das – er bekommt jetzt auch noch eigene komische Charakterzüge. Die Sache mit Bayern... Jahrelang hat er behauptet, er ist loyal und es gibt nichts anderes für ihn und dann... plötzlich doch. Das war bei Cathy und mir so, das war beim Verein so.“  
„Ja, das war nicht zu übersehen.“

Für eine Freundschaft hat es noch gereicht, das weiß Neven. Schmelle und Mats kommen immer noch miteinander klar. Aber er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Kontakt abebben wird, sobald Mats in München wird. Es mag zwar noch für eine Freundschaft reichen, allerdings nicht mehr für eine stabile, starke.  
Schließlich verhält er sich auch Schmelle gegenüber so eigenartig.

„Warum trennst du dich nicht von ihm?“

Die Fragen aller Fragen. Kein Wunder, dass Schmelle sie stellt – hätte Neven seinen Bericht neutral angehört und eventuell sogar Mats' Wandel mitbekommen, hätte er Mats' Partner auch geraten, ihn in die Wüste zu schicken.  
Trotzdem hat er es nicht getan. Warum?

„Ich weiß, wir sollten uns eigentlich trennen. Aber... Er ist so aalglatt und so schlüpfrig. Es geht einfach nicht.“

Schmelle leert seine Flasche, dann lehnt er seinen Kopf gegen Nevens.

„Scheiße.“  
„Oh ja.“

~*~*~

„Lass' mich raten. Mats hat sich wieder beschissen aufgeführt?“

Neven senkt den Kopf, er drückt sich an Schmelle vorbei in den Flur.  
Es hat wirklich gut getan, ihm von seinen Beziehungsproblemen zu erzählen. Doch das bedeutet jetzt, dass Schmelle Bescheid weiß – dass Schmelle ihn darauf ansprechen kann, so wie gerade eben. Und das will er nicht.

„Mh.“

Weit kommt er nicht. Schmelle packt ihn an der Schulter und dreht ihn zu sich um. Liegt am Überraschungsmoment, normalerweise hätte er das nie geschafft.  
Jetzt eben schon und so wird Neven dazu gezwungen, ihn anzusehen. Das Grinsen ist verschwunden, sein Blick ist eher... Ernst? Dann besorgt. Und dann...

Empörtentschlossen-  
Mehr erkennt Neven nicht. Denn dann ist Schmelles Gesicht zu nah.

Schmelle küsst ihn.

~*~*~

„Schmelle, ich kann das nicht.“

Es fällt ihm unglaublich schwer, das zu sagen. Fast noch schwerer als sein Mats-Bericht und auf eine ganz andere Weise.  
Eigentlich könnte er schon. Würde er seinen Kopf ausschalten, könnte er es genießen, mit Schmelle auf seiner Couch zu sitzen, Schmelles Arm um seinen Schultern zu spüren, Schmelles Finger, die durch seine Haare streicheln und hin und wieder einzelne Haarsträhnen eindrehen und...  
Und sich von ihm küssen lassen. Neven fühlt sich gut hier, gut aufgehoben.

Zumindest solange, bis er seinen Kopf einschaltet.

„Warum nicht?“

Schmelle rückt nicht von ihm weg. Er bleibt weiterhin so nahe und das bestärkt Nevens Bauchgefühl, dass er Schmelle bei sich behalten will – dass er eigentlich diese Nähe will.  
Er will, aber er kann nicht.

„Du hast eine Frau. Ich habe keinen Bock mehr auf betrügen.“

Nun lächelt Schmelle. Und dann rückt er noch etwas näher.  
Den Kuss, den Schmelle auf seine Lippen haucht, lässt Neven geschehen. Ist ja nur ein kleiner Kuss...

„Wir haben eine offene Beziehung. Ich nutze das eher weniger, aber wenn ich es tue, dann intensiver. Jenny... Sie geht gerne mal weg und reißt sich einen Mann für eine Nacht auf. Das ist unsere Traumlösung. Es ist okay, Neven.“

An und für sich ist es das. Das war es ja auch bei Mats – da klang es perfekt, war es erst einmal auch. Aber dann...  
Schmelle kommt ihm zuvor. Er packt Nevens Handgelenk, zieht seine Hand auf seine Brust. Und sein Herz trommelt gegen Nevens Handinnenfläche. Schmelle ist aufgeregt – das hier ist wichtig für Schmelle.  
Und Schmelle ist nicht Mats.

Dann führt Schmelle den finalen Messerstich aus.

„Mir ist Treue unglaublich wichtig. Und mir ist wichtig, dass es dir gut geht.“

Neven weiß nicht, ob er diese Worte von einem anderen Mann geglaubt hätte. Doch bei Schmelle geht es. Denn bei Schmelle weiß er, dass das die Wahrheit ist.

„Okay.“

~*~*~

Schmelle sackt auf die Matratze und seufzt so schwer, als hätte er gerade einen kompletten Umzugswagen ausgeräumt. Gut, das hat er zuvor auch getan, aber danach hat er eine kleine Pause bekommen.  
Gut, Neven ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es diese 'Pause' war, die Schmelle so geschlaucht hat.

Er dreht sich grinsend zur Seite, wirft ein Blick auf sein Handy, dessen Bildschirm leuchtet. Ein eingehender Anruf.

„Mats?“

Ah, Schmelle lebt noch. Und er kann sogar noch sprechen.

„Volltreffer.“

Neven lässt das Handy klingeln, bis es von alleine verstummt, dann sieht er sich an, was er alles verpasst hat. Vier Anrufe von Mats, zehn Nachrichten von Mats. Sie haben alle einen ähnlichen Inhalt und damit den gleichen Inhalt wie all die Nachrichten, die Neven in den letzten Tagen von ihm bekommen hat.

„Kämpft er immer noch um dich?“  
„Ja.“

Als die Sache mit Schmelle angefangen hat, wusste er, dass er Mats einfangen muss. Dass er den aalglatten Kerl für ein paar Minuten festhalten muss, zumindest so lange, bis er ihm sagen kann, dass es vorbei ist.  
Er hat es getan. Und Mats war nicht begeistert. Er hatte kein Verständnis dafür, sogar dann nicht, als Neven ihn darauf hingewiesen hat, was bei ihnen alles schiefgelaufen ist. Und seitdem versucht er, ihn für sich zurückzugewinnen.

Vergeblich. Neven kennt einen Ort, an dem er besser aufgehoben ist.

Er rollt sich auf die andere Seite, legt einen Arm um Schmelles nackten Oberkörper. Seine Nase vergräbt er in seinen Haaren.  
Ja. Viel besser. Er will hier nicht mehr weg. Erst recht nicht jetzt, wo er endlich Mats entsorgt hat und einen viel brauchbareren Freund bekommen hat.

~*~*~

Gelangweilt wirft Neven einen Blick auf sein Handy. Es zeigt den Eingang mehrerer neuer Nachrichten an, eine davon ist von Mats. Mittlerweile ist das gleichbedeutend mit 'kann man gleich vergessen, muss man nicht einmal lesen'.  
Doch dann hält er inne. Diesmal ist der Inhalt ein anderer.

Neven öffnet den Gesprächsverlauf, kurz nimmt er wahr, dass Mats offensichtlich noch tippt.

'Ich gebe auf'

Kein 'Wir können doch über alles reden', 'du kannst mich nicht einfach so sitzen lassen' oder 'du bist doch noch mein Freund, ich habe bei der Trennung nicht hingehört'.  
Soll das heißen, dass Mats jetzt endlich aufhört, ihn mit Nachrichten, mit denen er versucht, ihn zurückzugewinnen, zu bombardieren?

'Du hast dir Schmelle ausgesucht. Damit muss ich klarkommen.'

Oh. Scheinbar ja.  
Mats tippt immer noch. Und bevor Neven dazu kommt, über eine Antwort darauf nachzudenken, taucht auch schon seine nächste Nachricht auf.

'Werdet miteinander glücklich'

Das klingt echt freundlich. Es klingt noch mehr danach, dass Mats endlich begriffen hat, dass ihre Beziehung Geschichte ist – ob er eingesehen hat, dass er eine große Mitschuld hat, weiß Neven nicht, aber das ist egal, Hauptsache er hat das schon mal kapiert.  
Es klingt freundlich und damit irgendwie gar nicht nach Mats.

'Oder auch nicht. Macht, was ihr wollt. Ist mir scheißegal'

Neven grinst. Okay, das klingt schon viel mehr nach Mats.  
Es ist also vorbei. Auch von Mats' Seite aus. Endlich.

Er steckt sein Handy weg, beginnt ein Liedchen zu summen. Dann macht er sich auf den Weg zu Schmelle, seinem Freund.


End file.
